1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a package structure, in particular, to a package structure having a die-stacked structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of the technology, the electronic product has been designed to achieve being light, slim, short, and small, so as to develop products that are smaller in volume, lighter in weight, higher in integration, and more competitive in the market. As the products gradually shrinkage in volume, the package structure of the chip also has to be further reduced in its overall dimension, such as thickness. As such, how to miniature the package structure, so as to meet a design trend of electronic products toward small, thin and light-weighted, has become a challenge to those researchers in the field.